The Laughing Planet: Jendra's Story
by Ziska Ames
Summary: A young girl must deal when she comes face to face with the Night World in her new life. The first story in The Laughing Planet Saga.
1. Jendra's Story

Author's Notes: All characters are copyright of Ziska Ames. The concept  
of the Night World belongs to L.J.Smith and is not being used in anyway  
to raise money.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The Laughing Planet"  
'Jendra's Story'  
  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jay looked up from the body. "Tsk, tsk. You should have gone   
with the older girls who don't carry knives. Not like they'd have the   
guts to use them." Jay shook her hair out of her eyes and bent down.   
She wiped her bloody knife off on the man's clothes. She was kind of   
surprised at his appearance. He was clean shaven and wore a suit. She   
looked at the man's wedding ring.   
  
"Bet you married the girl with the biggest breasts." She said.   
She shrugged her shoulders and stood up carefully slipping her knife   
back into it's hidden pocket in her shirt. "I'm sure your wife will   
really miss you." She announced spitefully to the room, "Her lies   
'Jack'. Clean-shaven married man with a wild side. And a stupid side.   
Gross. I can't believe you wanted little old me."  
  
Jay left the body sprawled on the small bed and went to the   
door. She pulled it open slowly and looked out into the hallway. It was   
empty. She slipped out of the room quietly and shut the door. She   
turned around and flipped the sign on the outside to say 'Open.'   
Madame isn't going to be happy about this. I'll have to clean beds for   
a week.  
  
Jay walked into the hallway and headed towards the front of the   
'hotel.' She knocked softly on the office door and opened it without   
waiting for a response.  
  
"You killed him, didn't you?" The voice was low and husky. The   
woman looked up from her romance novel to match Jay's fierce gaze. "He   
paid a lot for you. Can't you just be like the other girls?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Madame. You know I don't like that stuff. Can't I   
just make money the way I always do?"  
  
"The people you rob from the street don't have enough money.   
That or you don't bring it all back. Are you with holding my money,   
dear girl?" She growled out the last sentence.  
  
Jay stood her ground though she was shaking inside. "Of course   
not, Madame."  
  
She sighed and rubbed her brow. "I'm sending you away. I can't   
take care of you any more."  
  
Jay swallowed. Away? Where would she go? She had no living   
family.  
  
"If that's what you want, I will leave, Madam."  
  
"Good. Get out." The woman looked at her book and ignored Jay.   
As if I'm gone already.  
  
Jay turned and left the hotel quickly. She took only her   
clothes and the knife hidden in her jacket lining. She dropped her head   
for a moment then looked around. Where was she going to go? She was   
stuck out on the streets in Chicago with no money. She quickly lifted   
enough money from passing people to buy her a bus ticket to anywhere.   
  
Jay boarded the next local bus that came along and rode it to   
the station. There she purchased a ticket for a place called   
Bloomington, Indiana. It'll take all my money, but I gotta get out of   
here.   
  
  
  
Jay stared out the window. She had to admit the countryside was   
beautiful. The trees stretched over the horizon, fading from a   
brilliant green to a dark dusk blue as the sun set. The sky was   
streaked with pinks and purples of all shades. I can start over. She   
mussed in her mind. I'll get a job, an apartment, and I'll finish   
school. Yeah. I'll get my diploma and go from there.   
  
Jay was 16, meaning she would be in her junior year. Only two   
years. I can handle that. I spent five with Madame.  
  
  
  
Jay stepped off the bus and looked around. She spotted a motel,   
the Southern Winds Inn, and quickly booked a room for the night. She'd   
go job hunting in the morning. She didn't need to worry about school at   
the moment. It was July and school didn't start till late August.   
Sleep. All I want is sleep.  
  
Jay collapsed on the bed and drifted into a soft slumber.  
  
  
  
Jay walked down the street with the Ad Sheet in her hands. The   
local newspaper had informed her of a job opening at the Laughing   
Planet, a gourmet restaurant. She couldn't cook, but maybe they needed   
waitresses. She stepped into the colorful building and smiled.   
  
The walls looked like someone had painted them by throwing   
buckets of paint at them. One wall was covered in photos. She looked   
around and noticed a girl with short green hair wearing an apron. She   
was lounging behind a bar top and talking to another girl. Jay   
approached them slowly and heard a little of their conversation.  
  
"Rob is so excited, Kory. You should have seen him. He   
literally jumped out of his chair. He definitely wanted you to do it."   
The girl sitting down tossed her shoulder length brown hair back and   
smiled at the other girl.  
  
"I'm glad. I was scared. Thanks for telling him for me. I   
didn't have the guts." The green haired one said. She smiled broadly   
and reached back to tweak one of the tiny pigtails in her hair. She had   
two and the long hair in front that didn't reach the pigtails was held   
back with barrettes. Green ones. "Oh, I think I have a customer. Hold   
on, Kelli."  
  
The green haired one turned to Jay and smiled a 'you're a   
customer' smile. "Hi, welcome to the Laughing Planet. Can I help you?"  
  
"Actually, yeah. I'm Jay and I heard you had a job opening."  
  
"Oh, yes!" The girl's smiled stretched into a true genuine   
smile. "I'm Kordia. But most people call me Kory. Hold on. I'll go get   
the manager." She turned and quickly left.  
  
Kelli turned to her and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kelli. Are you new in   
town? This place is pretty small and I don't think I've seen you   
around." She offered a hand for Jay to shake.  
  
"Yeah. Just got here last night." Jay shook her hand and sat on   
a stool next to her. A man appeared next to her and smiled.  
  
"Hello. I'm Mr. Abrams. Kory told me you were interested in the   
job."  
  
Jay nodded and stood up.   
  
"If you'll follow me, I'll interview you in my office." Jay   
followed Mr. Abrams to his office. He was a tall man with short brown   
hair and nice brown eyes. Probably in his late twenties. Jay guessed.  
  
Five minutes later Jay emerged the new waitress of the Laughing   
Planet. Kory smiled and waved when she saw her. She and Kelli had been   
joined by another girl with long brown hair.   
  
Jay approached and held up a new apron. "I got the job."  
  
"That's great!" Kory exclaimed. "Oh, this is Chris. Chris, this   
is Jay, our new waitress."  
  
"Hi." Chris said. She pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards.   
"Welcome to the team. I'm a weekend chef."  
  
  
  
Jay reached her hotel room and flopped on the bed. Not bad for   
the first day. Three new friends and a job. Jay smiled. She'd never   
really had friends. It was a new feeling, but one she liked. Kory had   
even offered for her to live with her in Kory's apartment. Kory had   
moved out of her parent's house when she turned 16 and was living just   
down the street from them now.  
  
"In case I'm in dire need of food, they're right there." she   
had explained with a giggle.   
  
"Hmm... I think I'll take her up on that." Jay reached for the   
phone and dialed the number Kory had given her.  
  
"Hello?" Jay heard a voice on the other end that was definitely   
not female.  
  
"Umm... hi. I'm looking for Kory? Do I have the wrong number?"   
Jay asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, no. Not at all. Hold on a minute." She heard the guy pull   
the phone away from his mouth and yell, "Hey, Topaz! It's for you!"  
  
"Don't call me that! You don't know who's on the phone. What if   
they heard you?"  
  
Jay heard the phone being traded and smiled.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Topaz?" Jay asked with amusement.  
  
"It's his nickname for me. He's a little strange."   
  
"I am not!" Jay heard in the background.  
  
"Yes, you are! You should be proud!" Jay laughed out loud at   
the playful bickering she could hear.  
  
"Sorry about that. Rob can be such a dork. Anywho, this is Jay,   
right?"  
  
Jay was a little surprised that she could tell it was her. "Uh,   
yeah. Look I was thinking, I'd really like to take up your offer of the   
room in your apartment."  
  
"Really? That's great! Well, it'll be a hundred dollars a month,   
which is half the rent. You can come on over whenever you want."  
  
"Okay, I can come now."  
  
"Alright. Here's the address." Kory told her the address. They   
said goodbye and Jay went to check out.  
  
A Week Later  
  
Jay stepped out of the building and headed for Kory's little   
yellow car. "So, did you get in?"  
  
"Yep. They accepted me."  
  
"That's great. Chris, Kelli, Rob and I all go to South. You'll   
love it there. Maybe you can be in the marching band with us?"  
  
"That sounds cool." Jay said. She had just signed up for high   
school. She sighed. She was really going through with it and she had   
loved every minute. She had met Rob at the apartment. He was nice   
looking with reddish hair --dyed, as Kory had told her-- and light blue   
eyes. Jay had become good friends with Kelli and Chris. And living with   
Kory had been a lesson in patience. The girl could not keep things   
clean. Jay had whipped the apartment into shape. She had thought of   
taking on Kory's room, but after one look had agreed that it was fine   
the way it was. She just couldn't handle that tornado.   
  
Kory revved the engine and headed to the Laughing Planet. They   
got paychecks today. Jay's first real paycheck. She was excited. I'm   
gonna have money that I didn't steal.   
  
Rob, Kelli and Chris were all there. It was Saturday, so Chris   
was working. Kelli and Rob were just hanging out. Shane, Rob's younger   
brother, walked in soon after they arrived. Jay had met him earlier in   
the week. It appeared this was a tight group of friends.   
  
And Jay was quickly being submerged.   
  
  
  
Jay heard the door open and shut. Kory had come in really late.   
She looked at the clock. 12:15. Her stomach rumbled. "Well, I'm up.   
Might as well have a snack."  
  
Jay got out of bed and padded into the kitchen. She flipped on   
the light and screamed. "What happened to you?!"  
  
Kory looked up startled. Her hand clenched a blood stained   
paper towel and her lips were impossibly red. She quickly turned away   
from Jay. She clutched the sink and hunched her back as if to hide   
herself in the empty kitchen.   
  
"Oh my god. Were you attacked?" Jay walked up behind Kory.  
  
"No." Kory's voice sounded strange, as if she was having   
trouble talking.   
  
"Kory?" Jay touched her shoulder. Kory whipped around. Her   
mouth was open and she was panting. Jay stared at her mouth... and the   
long teeth coming from it.  
  
"Oh my god... oh my god! You're a... a..."   
  
"Vampire? Yep. I think we need to talk." Kory said with a   
grimace.  
  
Jay nodded and walked to the living room where she collapsed   
onto the couch. 


	2. Jendra's Story

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The Laughing Planet"  
'Jendra's Story'  
  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jay sat on the couch and watched as Kory moved to the phone.   
  
"Rob? Phone tree. My place. Fast." She hung up quickly and sat   
on the couch that formed a right angle to the one Jay occupied. "We'll   
wait a minute. Then you'll get a full explanation. Kelli knew this would   
happen. She told me that a girl would come who I should offer the room   
in my apartment too. She's never wrong, you know." Kory spoke to herself   
almost absent mindedly.  
  
"Why did you call Rob?" Jay asked slowly after a moment of   
silence.  
  
Kory smiled as the doorbell rang. "Reinforcements." She stood up   
and quickly opened the door. Rob, Kelli, Shane and Chris stood outside.  
"She knows. She saw me after I fed and I was a little... dirty." Kory   
said softly.   
  
Kory showed them inside. Kelli and Chris sat on another couch to   
Jay's left, which completed the semi-circle. Rob and Kory sat on the   
couch to Jay's right. Shane sat on the floor closing the circle.   
  
Rob reached over and scraped at some dried blood on Kory's cheek.   
"You need to finish cleaning up."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be right back." Kory left for the bathroom. Jay had   
sunk into the middle of the couch. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked   
at the crowd.   
  
Her eyes landed on Kelli first. Kelli with her perfect shoulder   
length brown hair. Her deep brown eyes glistened at Jay from a beautiful   
light colored face. "I'm glad you came. I knew you would." Kelli said.   
She smiled at Jay. Jay was shocked. Kelli was inhumanly beautiful.  
  
Her eyes slid to Chris. Chris's hair had changed in the lighting   
of the room. Purple highlights shone from the depths of her moderately   
brown hair. She also smiled softly at Jay. Jay was shocked again. Chris   
was just as amazingly beautiful as Kelli. Her skin was just as pure. Her   
hair as wonderful.  
  
Jay shook her head. Yeah, okay. These girls were pretty, but   
inhumanly? That's not possible. They *are* human. She insisted to   
herself as she looked to Shane next.  
  
He was cute, in her opinion. But he didn't have the same beauty   
as Chris and Kelli. The same was true of Rob. Nice looking, but not   
extraordinarily so.   
  
Kory came back into the room. Her face was scrubbed clean and   
her hair was back in two French braids. Jay looked at her closely. She   
was like Chris and Kelli. Her hair was dyed green, but still shone with   
beauty. Her dark eyes were a mix of black and brown. Her skin was   
flawless.   
  
How come I never noticed how beautiful these girls are? Jay   
thought in shock. It seemed strange that she hadn't noticed before. She   
had always thought of herself as an observant person. But I have   
changed a lot in the last week. I went from a gross little vagabond with   
no family or friends, to me now. I have friends.  
  
She was still shocked when she thought of that concept. But,   
maybe they aren't my friends. What are they??  
  
Kory sat next to Rob. He put his arm around her and she   
immediately leaned back into his embrace. Jay swallowed and looked away.   
She'd never had a relationship like that.  
  
"Should I start?" Kory asked the group at large after a moment.   
Everyone nodded and Kory turned to face Jay.   
  
"Well... this'll probably be a bit of a shock. Let's see. So,   
you saw in the kitchen what I am."  
  
"A vampire." Jay said flatly. She wasn't sure if she had   
accepted it or if her mind was just in shock.  
  
"Yeah, a vampire. A terrible, non-living thing that sucks blood.   
That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"  
  
Jay didn't say anything.  
  
After a moment, Kory continued. "Well, I'm not that way. Believe   
it or not, I was born this way. I'm called a lamia. My parents are   
vampires, too." Kory said with a smile.   
  
"You are inhuman!" Jay all but shrieked. "Is that why you are   
all so beautiful?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Night Worlders tend to be more beautiful than   
normal humans." Kelli said.  
  
"Night Worlders?" Jay asked with curiosity. She was by now   
convinced this was a dream. So she might as well stop being scared and   
be curious.  
  
They all exchanged worried glances for a moment. "Oh hell!"   
Shane said throwing his hands into the air. "You broke the rules two   
years ago with me and Rob. It's not gonna hurt anything to do it again.   
Look," He suddenly switched his attention to Jay. "These three," he   
gestured to the girls, "are part of a thing called the Night World. It's   
a secret society of vampires, witches and shapeshifters. Did I miss any?"   
He asked Chris.  
  
"Werewolves."  
  
"Oh right. And werewolves. Also dragons, but those are basically   
extinct. Anyway, they live side by side with us, humans, without us ever   
knowing it. Well, most humans don't know it. We happen to be the lucky   
ones." He added with what Jay strongly suspected to be sarcasm.  
  
"Wait, 'us'?" She asked as his speech seeped into her brain.  
  
"Yeah. Rob and I are vermin, just like you." Shane said.  
  
"Oh, Shane. You guys aren't vermin. Don't let Noki's comments   
bother you so much. You know he just isn't happy with humans right now."   
Kory said softly.   
  
"He's never happy with humans." Rob said matter-of-factly.  
  
Meanwhile, Jay was thinking furiously. "That's why you guys   
aren't as wonderful looking as the girls!" She suddenly exclaimed.   
  
"She's quick." A voice spoke behind Jay, from the doorway. Jay   
turned quickly to see the most gorgeous guy leaning inside the doorframe.   
The door was wide open against the wall and the guy towered almost to   
the top. His shaggy blond hair was falling in front of his amazingly   
dark green eyes. He's like the girls. Jay thought with sudden insight.  
  
"Noki!" Chris cried. She jumped up from her seat and ran to   
embrace the guy. He hugged her and kissed her on the temple.   
  
"Hi, Jade. Who's that?"  
  
"When did you get back? And why didn't you call me?" Chris   
retaliated with questions of her own.  
  
Noki laughed. "Never could slip by you. I got back last night.   
What I want to know is why you didn't call me. Hmm, Jade? You knew I was   
coming in. I told you in my last letter."  
  
Chris blushed and quickly changed the subject. "I forgot. Anywho,   
this is Jay. Jay, Noki." Noki glanced at Chris for a moment.  
  
"It's okay. She knows everything else."  
  
Noki then fixed his glare on Jay.  
  
"Another? Don't we have enough vermin in this group?" He glared   
at Rob and Shane too.   
  
"Noki, be nice." Chris said in a warning tone.  
  
"Alright fine. But why is she here?"  
  
"I had a vision that she would come. And she did. Then she saw   
Topaz after she had fed. She was a tad confused and we were just in the   
middle of explaining things when you came in. By the way, welcome back."   
Kelli addressed Noki's question.  
  
Jay was getting really confused. "I didn't see any one named   
'Topaz.' I saw Kory. Oh wait. Topaz? That's what Rob called you... what's   
going on? Do you have two names or something? And why does he keep   
calling Chris 'Jade?'" Jay was practically screaming at the end of her   
little rant. Her fists were clenched and she was perched on the edge of   
the couch.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down, Jay. Noki, Jade, maybe you guys should sit   
down." Kory said as she grabbed Jay's shoulders. She pushed Jay back   
into the couch as Chris sat in her previously occupied spot. Noki sat   
near her feet, leaning against her leg a little. It suddenly hit Jay   
that these two were a couple. She swallowed and turned to stare fiercely   
into Kory's eyes.  
  
"Well, Topaz is my real name. You see, this town isn't very   
accepting of our kind." There was a snort that Jay highly suspected was   
from Noki. "Except Kelli's, Chris's and my families, the entire   
population is humans. Oh, and Mr. Abrams. He's a 'shifter." Kory added   
nonchalantly.  
  
Jay balked. Her boss was a shapeshifter? What have I gotten   
myself into?  
  
Kory was still talking. "Anywho, the humans in this town are   
just a tad superstitious." Another snort. "Okay, so they hate the   
paranormal. Happy, Noki?" Kory said aggravated.  
  
"Yes." Noki answered simply.  
  
Kory rolled her eyes. "There was this whole thing a while back,   
about ten years ago, where the nightworld basically took over this town.   
Well, they tried anyway. Tried and failed. The humans fought back and   
had their own little witch-hunts. The humans won and the night world   
left. A couple years later our families moved in. They were accepted,   
but soon the town realized they were different. They suspected our   
parents of being like 'them', but they weren't sure. So they are always   
watching us. Now, the connection to our names. Our real names all have   
to do with nature. We use fake names so as not to let the humans get   
even more suspicious. I mean come on, doesn't Topaz sound a little weird   
for a name?"  
  
"What's everybody else's names?" Jay asked quietly. She was   
speaking only to Kory. She seemed to have gotten caught in the story.   
She wasn't aware that anyone was there but her and Kory.  
  
"Kelli is Lapis. Chris is Jade. And Noki's fake name is James."  
  
"What about Rob and Shane?"  
  
"They're humans."  
  
Jay sat back. Her head was whirling. Then she realized something   
else she wanted to know. "You're a vampire, I know that. But what are   
the others?"  
  
"Jade and I are witches and Noki is a shapeshifter. Oh, I'm   
sorry. Is it confusing when we use our real names?" Lapis asked. Jay was   
already thinking of them with their 'new' names. They fit. She thought   
with a small smile.  
  
"A little. But I'm getting used to it pretty fast." Jay said   
softly. She reached over suddenly and pinched Topaz's arm.  
  
"OW! What was that for?"  
  
"Hmm... it hurt you." Jay pinched herself ignoring Topaz's   
question. "Ouch. That did hurt. So this isn't a dream. Weird."  
  
"No, it's not a dream. Nothing really interesting is." Rob said   
with a dreamy smile. Topaz elbowed him in the stomach. Jay just raised   
her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
It was four in the morning when Topaz finally shut the door   
after everyone had left. They had talked a lot. They told Jay more about   
the history of the town and the history of the night world. Jay still   
sat on the couch, a cold cup of coffee cupped in her hands. She smiled   
at Topaz as she stirred from her stupor and placed the coffee on a table.   
Topaz collapsed on one of the couches. She laid back and flopped her arm   
over her eyes.  
  
"It's been a long night. I'm ready for the sack."  
  
Jay nodded, then realized Topaz couldn't see her. "Yeah. Umm...   
Topaz? I was wondering. You said that there are two types of vampires.   
Right?"  
  
"Yeah. Lamia and made. Why?" Topaz peaked at Jay from under her   
arm.  
  
"Could you turn me into a vampire?" 


	3. Jendra's Story

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The Laughing Planet"  
'Jendra's Story'  
  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Topaz shot up into a sitting position. "What?"  
  
"Will you turn me into a vampire?" Jay repeated.  
  
"Why?!" Topaz all but shrieked.   
  
Jay cringed. Here goes. "'Cause I hate being weak. I've been   
weak my whole life and it sucks. I don't want that anymore."  
  
Topaz's gaze softened. "What do you mean?"  
  
Jay took a deep breath. "I guess it's my turn to share. When I   
was about two weeks old, my parents left me on the doorstep of an   
orphanage. I don't know why. Maybe they didn't have the money to care   
for me or something. Anyway, I grew up in that place.   
  
"It was terrible. The food was awful, the kids were mean, even   
the nuns who ran it seemed heartless. I never had any friends or   
anything. Holidays were horrible. I used to wish my parents would come   
back for me. I'd dream they were rich and had been forced to leave me   
at the orphanage by my evil grandmother or something. Fairy tales. I   
realized around the time that I was eleven that I was truly alone.   
  
"So I left. I ran away from the orphanage two weeks after my   
birthday. I spent exactly eleven years in that horrid place. I was too   
old to be adopted. I would have been stuck as a drudge till I was   
eighteen and could leave legally. So I ran. I spent around three weeks   
on the streets of Chicago. I was helpless and wanted to die. So I   
huddled on a doorstep and feel asleep, hoping I'd never wake up.  
  
"But I did. In fact, it was a rather painful wake up. I was   
being kicked in the ribs by a big brown shoe. It was attached to a big   
brown woman. She wanted me off her doorstep. But then she took me in.   
Madame taught me how to live on the streets. She taught me to rob and   
beg. She wanted me to learn to be a prostitute, too. But I didn't want   
that. I was disgusted by it.  
  
"She kept pushing though. Men would come who wanted young girls   
and she'd send me in with them. I'd usually get them to leave through   
reason or force. But soon after my sixteenth birthday there was a man   
who didn't want to leave. He tried to take me by force, so I killed him.   
After that Madame sent me away. She said she couldn't keep me anymore.   
  
"So you see, I've been manipulated and controlled my whole life   
till now. I was lost when I met you at the Laughing Planet. I didn't   
have a family, home, or job. I hate being weak. I want to be strong,   
like you." Jay finished her speech. She looked up from her hands that   
she had been staring at the whole time, to see Topaz with tears running   
down her face.   
  
They were silent tears and not tears of pity. "You poor girl.   
No one deserves a life like that." Topaz moved from her couch and sat   
next to Jay. She hugged her hard as Jay finally let her life catch up.   
She buried her head in Topaz's shoulder and sobbed. A couple minutes   
later Jay wiped her eyes with Topaz's handkerchief and smiled at her.   
"So, will you change me?"  
  
Topaz leaned back. "I don't know. The life of a vampire isn't   
something you should take lightly."  
  
"But you're gonna change Rob." Jay protested.  
  
"That's different. He's my soul-mate. We were meant to be   
together forever. But he's not gonna live forever. He'd die eventually   
and not come back. I couldn't stand to lose him. That's why he's gonna   
become a vampire. There's no reason for you to, though. You should be   
happy as a human."  
  
"But I'm not!" Jay cried. She stood up quickly tipping over the   
table and spilling her cold coffee on the floor. "I hate being human!   
Humans are weak and stupid! We're a damned food source! I don't want to   
be a meal for a passing werewolf someday. I want to be the one eating!"   
  
Topaz stared at Jay in shock. "That's not what it's about! It's   
not about who eats who! It's about what you want. Are you willing to   
live forever?"  
  
Jay sat down again. She put her head in her hands. "Please,   
Topaz. Please do this for me."  
  
Topaz swallowed. "Are you sure? There may be no going back."  
  
No going back. Those words said so much. Jay didn't even   
hesitate. "Yes. I want to change."  
  
Topaz sighed deeply. "Okay. Come here." Topaz sat Jay back deep   
into the couch and tilted her head to the side. "Just relax and it   
won't hurt. If you tense up or try to stop me, it'll hurt a lot." Jay   
nodded.  
  
Topaz pushed Jay's hair to the side and leaned in. She oriented   
herself for a moment, then bit her. Jay stiffened for a moment, but   
slowly relaxed as Topaz drank.  
  
After a few minutes she stopped and sat back. She lifted her   
wrist to her mouth and made a quick incision in her wrist. "Here. Drink   
this."  
  
Topaz pushed her wrist to Jay's mouth. Jay obediently began to   
suck. Topaz's blood was heavy and sweet. Tastes like strawberries,   
only different.   
  
After a few minutes Jay's mouth slackened as she sank into a   
restful sleep. Topaz smiled at her new blood sister and lifted her into   
her arms bride style. She walked to Jay's room and quickly put her to   
bed. She stood in the door with her head down for a moment then looked   
at Jay's face.  
  
"Good night, Jendra."  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Good morning!" Jay was up early and very chipper. Too chipper   
in Topaz's opinion.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. How do you feel?" Topaz asked grumpily.  
  
"I feel great, Mrs. Grumpy!" Jay exclaimed as she poured herself   
some coffee.  
  
"Good. That means the vampire blood is having a good reaction.   
It'll probably only take two more times. Maybe even one. We're meeting   
the gang at The Planet in about an hour." Topaz said. She laid her head   
down on the table and started to doze. "I just need a little more sleep."   
She mumbled.  
  
Jay walked over to her and gave her the coffee. "You look like   
you need this more than me."  
  
Topaz smiled gratefully and took the coffee.  
  
"You know, you should choose a name."  
  
"A name?" Jay said confused.  
  
"Yeah. You don't have to change it officially or anything.   
Rob's gonna use a new name. He's already chosen 'Jonquil'. It's a type of   
flower. Anywho, I was thinking that you should pick a name." Topaz said.   
She rambled off-topic a little when she came to Rob, but she tended to   
do that.  
  
"Hmm... okay. How about 'Jendra'? I've always liked that. It's a   
type of flower, too."  
  
Topaz smiled to herself. "That's good."  
  
"Hey, what do your guy's names mean?" Jendra asked leaning on   
the table.  
  
"Well, 'Topaz' and 'Jade' are both gems. 'Lapis' is a flower.   
And 'Noki' means dragon."  
  
Jendra gulped. "'Dragon?' Why is he named after a dragon? Can   
he... become one?"  
  
Topaz laughed. "Oh no! You see, the shape shifters were ruled   
by the dragons years and years ago. Noki's parents just thought it was   
cute, I guess. Considering his last name, I mean. It's Bond. So his   
full name means 'Bonded to the dragons.'"  
  
Jendra choked on her coffee. "Bond?! But that means his fake   
name is James Bond. Like the movie?"   
  
Topaz chuckled. "Yeah. Apparently Noki has a sense of humor,   
no?"  
  
"Yeah. So what does Noki become?"  
  
"He's a tiger shifter." Topaz said as she drained the rest of   
her coffee. She stood up and put it in the sink. "I wish we could   
afford a dishwasher. Oh well. I'll do the dishes later. Let's get   
dressed and go meet the others."  
  
  
  
"When are you guys gonna do it?" Noki asked as he sipped a coke.  
  
"Soon I hope." Rob replied. He was surprised by Noki's reaction.   
He had thought Noki would be against Topaz changing him to a vampire.  
  
"Well, let me know when. I'll bake you a cake." Noki joked. Rob   
rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, all. What's up?"   
  
"Hi, Abrams!" Everyone exclaimed as he pulled a chair up to the   
table.   
  
"We were just talking about a little change Rob has coming up."   
Lapis said.  
  
"Oh, you're gonna do it?"  
  
"Yep." Rob said proudly.   
  
"Hey, guys. Your food is here!" Jade placed meals in front of   
their respective consumers.  
  
"Mmm... smells great, Chris." Shane said as he eagerly began to   
eat his chicken sandwich.  
  
Jade made a face. "How can you eat that stuff?" She joked.  
  
"Just 'cause your vegetarian doesn't mean I have to be... now,   
go away. You bother me." Shane said with a smile. He took a big bite of   
his sandwich staring Jade in the eyes. She threw her hands in the air.  
  
"I'll never understand you people!" She yelled then stalked   
back to the kitchen.  
  
Noki leaned back in his chair and pounded on the door to the   
kitchen. "Fetch me some water, woman!" He yelled.  
  
Everyone laughed as Jade came out and dumped a small glass of   
water on Noki's head.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled as he jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Hello, everyone." Jendra said as she slid neatly into Noki's   
vacated chair.   
  
"Is every woman in the world against me?" Noki asked sounding   
bewildered.  
  
"Yes." Topaz said as she slapped him lightly on the back of the   
head.  
  
Noki sighed then measured Jendra with his eyes. Suddenly he   
grabbed her arms and lifted her from the chair. He gasped loudly. His   
hands felt like they had been electrocuted. Jendra cried out as her   
arms suddenly ignited. It felt like they were on fire.  
  
(((Noki! What in the...?))) Jendra's voice echoed in Noki's   
mind.  
  
(((Jendra... that's nice.))) He thought dazedly. Suddenly he   
was shook out of his near trance state by another glass of water in the   
face. He dropped Jendra unceremoniously on her butt as he stepped back   
and sputtered. Jendra glared at him and rubbed her arms.  
  
"Jeez, Nok-- James!" Jendra quickly corrected herself when she   
noticed people watching. "What's wrong with you?"   
  
Topaz helped Jendra stand up and sit in a chair.   
  
"Are you guys okay? You just froze up." Jade said. She was now   
holding two empty glasses. "Sorry I had to soak you again. I couldn't   
get you to wake up."  
  
"We're fine." Noki said calmly. He pulled up another chair and   
sat so Shane was between himself and Jendra. He could guess what had   
just happened, but he really didn't want to think about it. He loved   
Jade. Jendra couldn't be his... no. He refused to even think about it.  
  
Shane turned to Jendra and took her hand. "Are you okay?" He   
asked softly.  
  
"Yeah." She replied. She looked at their clasped hands and   
blushed softly as she withdrew her hand and put it in her lap.  
  
"Um... well, Jay and I have some stuff to tell you, so how   
about we go back to my apartment? Wanna come, Abrams?" Topaz asked.  
  
"Naw, just let me know later. I gotta stay here if both my   
waitresses and cook are leaving."  
  
"We aren't on duty today, Abrams. And Chris' shift is almost   
over. You'll survive." Topaz said making a face.  
  
"Let me go change." Jade said. She left for the kitchen again.  
  
  
  
The group was again gathered in Topaz and Jendra's apartment.   
They were sitting almost exactly like the previous night, except Shane   
had abandoned his post on the floor in favor of the second half of the   
couch Jendra was on.  
  
"So what's up?" Lapis asked as soon as everyone was settled.   
Topaz turned to Jendra and nodded.  
  
"Topaz has agreed to change me." There was a shocked silence.   
  
"Oh." Shane finally said. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
"And her name is now Jendra." Topaz added as she sipped her   
water.   
  
"Why do you wanna be a vampire?" Shane asked. Jendra lowered   
her head.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it. It's just something I want." She   
said softly. Shane put his arm around her.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell us." He gave her a half   
hug then stood up. "Anyone want a drink? I'm gonna get a coke."  
  
"I'll have a coke, too." Jade said. Topaz held up her glass in   
answer. Shane got the drinks and flopped into his seat again.  
  
  
  
Jendra stood on the balcony staring at the stars.   
  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" A voice said behind her. She nodded   
as Shane leaned against the railing next to her. "Would you please tell   
me why you want to be a vampire?"  
  
Jendra turned to look at him. She lowered her eyes for a moment,   
then told him the whole story. He was quite and listened attentively.   
When she was done he sighed and pushed away from the railing.   
  
"That's terrible. You didn't deserve your life. I can understand   
now why you want this."  
  
"Why don't you want to change? Rob is." Jendra asked suddenly   
curious.  
  
"I'm happy human. He's only changing to be with Topaz. I guess   
if my soul-mate was gonna live forever, I'd want to change, but as it   
is, I'm fine. I'll be the only vermin soon." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"You're not vermin, Shane." Jendra said. She placed her hand on   
his where it was resting on the rail.  
  
"Thanks, Jendra." He said softly. "I was wondering, if you   
wanted to go to the movies sometime or something."  
  
Jendra smiled. "Are you asking me out?"  
  
"Yeah." Shane said slowly. He turned to look into her eyes. She   
blushed and looked down.  
  
"I'd love to." Shane smiled.   
  
"Great." He looked back up at the stars. Jendra looked at him   
for minute then she looked at the stars too. 


	4. Jendra's Story

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The Laughing Planet"  
'Jendra's Story'  
  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
One Month Later  
  
"So you and Shane have been going out for a month. Huh. I must   
say, I didn't think your relationship would last." Jade commented over   
lunch in the mall commons. School was starting soon and the girls were   
on a shopping spree for back-to-school outfits.  
  
"Yeah. I'm kind of surprised myself." Jendra said as she munched   
on her salad.  
  
"I think it's great. Shane's such a nice guy." Topaz said as she   
lathered ketchup all over her fries.  
  
"I agree. You guys are good for each other." Lapis stated as she   
snagged a fry from Topaz. Topaz glared at her and moved her fries out of   
Lapis's reach, and right into Jade's. "Hey! These are mine, guys!" Topaz   
yelled as Jade stole two of her fries.   
  
Jendra laughed loudly at Topaz's dilemma.   
  
"Oh shut up." Topaz muttered as she put her fries in her lap to   
protect them.  
  
"So, what else do we need to do?" Jade asked.  
  
"Shoes. I need shoes." Topaz muttered through her fries. Her   
head was bent over as she gobbled them up quickly.  
  
"I wonder what the guys are up to." Lapis muttered to herself.   
  
  
  
"Straight five cards. No wilds. Open pot. No limit on bets."   
Noki said officially as he dealt the deck. He was winning tons of money.   
Maybe I'll buy Jade something.  
  
"Hmm... give me two." Shane said. He tossed his cards in and   
Noki gave him new ones.  
  
"Three." Rob said.  
  
"One for me." Noki pulled himself a new card. Hmm... full house,   
not bad.  
  
The bets raised quickly and Noki soon won fifty dollars to add   
to his personal pot. Shane tossed his cards into the center of the small   
circle.  
  
"I'm out. I won't be able to afford to take Jendra out tonight   
if I don't stop."  
  
Noki's heart felt like a giant hand had grabbed it and squeezed   
when Shane mentioned *her*. It had happened again. Twice, actually, in   
the last month. Once during a water fight when he was dunking her, and   
again during a circle meeting when she passed him the candle. He knew   
what it was. They were bonded. Soul-mates. "I'll be back later guys. I   
gotta go."  
  
He stood up and left the room quickly. He leaned against the   
outside of the door for a minute, before exiting the blue building.   
Stepping out from the sliding glass doors he contemplated going home,   
but decided to talk a quick walk.   
  
He walked the streets till dark thinking. Finally, he came to a   
conclusion. He had to leave Jade. He couldn't stay with her when he knew   
he was meant to be with Jendra.   
  
  
  
Jade opened her wood paneled door to find Noki on her steps. "We need to talk." He said in a pinched voice. His face was sad and Jade immediately knew what he wanted.  
  
Jade nodded and stepped out of the way so he could come in. He   
sat on the couch and looked at Jade. There was no expression on his   
handsome face, but his tightly clasped hands revealed his nervousness.  
  
"We have to break up." He said flatly. His head dropped as he   
waited for her to comment on his decision.  
  
Jade was quiet for a moment. She had suspected this would happen   
for a while. She and Noki had been an item for a long time, three years,   
but Jade knew that he wasn't hers to keep. "It's Jendra, isn't it? She's   
your soul-mate." Noki's head shot up and he stared at her.  
  
"How did you know?" his voice was quiet and slightly bewildered.   
  
"I think I've known since that day at the Planet. I just didn't   
want to admit it. I love you, Noki. But my love for you has changed over   
the years we've known each other. She's your one and only, you can't let   
her get away. But be careful with Shane. He may or may not understand."   
Noki stood up and brushed nonexistent dirt from his pant legs.   
  
"Jade, you are amazing." He gave her a quick hug and set off   
into the night to find Shane.  
  
Jade watched him stroll quickly away through the window and   
wiped away a tear. "Good luck, Noki. I'm happy for you." She said softly   
as she let the nearly transparent drapes fall, obscuring her vision.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Bragman. Is Shane here?" Noki asked nonchalantly.   
He stood on the steps with his hands confidently in his pockets as he   
addressed Shane's mom. She nodded and turned from the door to see Shane   
standing behind her.   
  
"Oh, here you are. Someone for you at the door." She left to   
give them some privacy.  
  
"Can I help you, Noki?" Shane asked indifferently. His face was   
impassive.  
  
"Yeah, you can. Come with me." Noki turned from the door and   
started down the street. Shane followed closely. They walked in an   
uncomfortable silence to the park. Shane lounged on a bench waiting for   
Noki to speak. When he did say something, it wasn't quite what Shane   
had expected.  
  
"I want you to break up with Jendra." Noki said at last. He quit   
pacing and stopped directly in front of Shane.  
  
"Why?" was all Shane said. His voice was hard as his body tensed.   
  
"She's my soul-mate."   
  
"I don't believe you." Shane suddenly stood up forcing Noki to   
move back. "I'm going to leave now." Shane turned and started to walk   
away.   
  
"Wait! What do you mean you don't believe me? You think I would   
lie about this?" Noki's voice was hurt. Shane stopped and turned around   
to stare Noki in the eyes. He thought a moment before speaking.  
  
"I'll tell you what I believe. I think Jade dumped you. And now   
you want Jendra so you made up some B.S. story about soul-mates so I'd   
break up with her." Shane walked up to Noki and poked him in the chest.  
  
"I suggest you move back, boy. She is my soul-mate, whether you   
believe it or not." Noki's face was hard. He was mad.   
  
"Make me move." Shane said spitefully.  
  
They stood with their gazes locked for a moment in a silent   
struggle. Finally Noki shrugged. "Okay." he said quietly.   
  
He grabbed Shane by the shirt and slammed him backwards into a   
tree. "Jendra is mine!" Noki yelled.   
  
"No, she's not! She's with me." Shane gasped defiantly as he   
struggled against the restraining hand. His air was being cut off.  
  
"If you won't give her up gracefully, I'll make you." Noki said.   
His voice was quiet and dangerous.   
  
Shane's eyes widened as Noki drew his lips back revealing his   
sharp teeth. His eyes glazed and turned a golden-green instead of their   
natural forest green.  
  
Noki suddenly lunged forward. He sank his teeth into Shane's   
shoulder. Shane screamed as Noki gnawed on his arm. He struggled wildly   
but couldn't break Noki's grip. Shane could feel the bark of the tree   
pressing into his back through his thin tee-shirt. Blood spread down his   
chin and dripped to the ground. Noki was mindless. He wanted to kill.   
And Shane was there to be killed.   
  
Suddenly, Noki's ears perked up.   
  
"Noki! Shane!" He could hear frantic yelling in the park.   
  
"Oh god. Lapis." He said thickly through a human mouth that   
contained far too many teeth. He dropped Shane and ran. Shane slumped   
to the ground as Jendra ran around the corner.   
  
"Shane!" She yelled as she dropped to his side.  
  
"Goodbye, Jendra." he whispered before fainting.  
  
"Shane!!" She cried in agony as she cradled his head to her   
chest.   
  
  
  
"Mrs. Jones?"   
  
"Yes, doctor? How is he? Is he okay." Jendra was frantic. They   
had been waiting in the hospital for five hours while Shane was in   
surgery.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood, but yes. He'll be fine in a month or   
two." the official said as he checked his charts.  
  
"Oh thank you! Can I see him?" Jendra asked.  
  
"I don't see why not." The doctor said. He walked out of the   
room. Jendra glanced at the others before following the doctor.  
  
"Jendra." Shane said as she walked in. He looked terrible. His   
arms were in casts and his head was wrapped up in bandages.   
  
"Oh Shane. What happened?" she collapsed on the side of his bed.  
  
"Noki happened. He wanted me to break up with you." Shane said   
calmly.  
  
"What?! Why?!" She yelled jumping off the bed.   
  
"Sit down, Jendra. Because you guys are soul-mates. I didn't   
want to believe it, but now I do. I know Noki. He may be wild sometimes,   
but he'd never intentionally hurt anyone. He was crazed. He loves you.   
He's your one and only. I know it'll be hard, but you have to forgive   
him. You'll never know true happiness otherwise." Shane grasped her hand   
as he talked.   
  
"Oh Shane." she sighed as she collapsed on the bed again. "I   
can't forgive him. Look what he's done to you! And how does he know   
we're soul-mates?" She was mad. How dare he? It had to be a lie.  
  
"When you touch your soul-mate you get shocked. And sometimes   
you connect mind to mind. Those are two ways of knowing."  
  
Jendra gasped as she remembered. So that's what that had been.   
She had been wondering ever since that day in the Planet. "Oh, Shane.   
What am I going to do?" She suddenly felt like crying but held back the   
tears. She wouldn't cry in front of Shane after all that he had been   
through.   
  
"Forgive him. I do." Shane said softly. He looked into her eyes.   
She could sense the sincerity there. She sighed again and looked away to   
stare at one of the plain, colorless walls that are so characteristic of   
hospitals.  
  
"I'll try. For you." she finally said. She looked back to Shane.  
  
"No." Shane said simply. "Don't do it for me. Do it for yourself."  
  
Jendra nodded as she stood up. "I'll get the others."  
  
Shane's voice stopped her at the door. "Guess there aren't any   
more vermin in the circle."  
  
Jendra looked at him closely. She had finished her change after   
only one more exchange and Rob had been changed soon after her. "What do   
you mean? You're human."  
  
"No, I'm not." Shane said simply. "Being bit by a shifter, makes   
you a shifter. If you survive the initial bite. Which I did." he said it   
slightly spitefully, but also with a strange pride.  
  
"You're a shifter now?" Jendra asked slowly.   
  
"Yes." Shane stated softly. "My name... will be... Vanax."  
  
"Lion..." Jendra translated. "Is that your shift?"  
  
Shane nodded.  
  
"I'll go find the others now."  
  
  
  
When she got to the waiting room, she saw only a familiar blonde   
head bent over in the corner. Noki looked up when she came in and tried   
to smile. But he dropped it soon.  
  
"Is Shane gonna be okay? I never meant to hurt him." Noki's   
voice was full of self-hatred.  
  
"I always thought you hated Shane." Jendra said avoiding his   
question.  
  
Noki shrugged slightly in a defeated way. "I've never liked   
humans much. I guess I don't have a choice now. He's not human any more,   
if he's still alive. He is alive. Isn't he?" Noki looked up again. His   
face had the look of a lost little boy.  
  
"Yes. He's named himself Vanax." Jendra said as she stepped   
closer to Noki's huddled form.   
  
"I guess that fits." Noki said with a ghost of a smile.   
  
"Why? Noki, why did you attack Shane?"  
  
"I was mad. Crazed 'cause he was with you when it should have   
been me." Noki said it softly and Jendra barely heard him.  
  
"We are soul-mates, then. It's true?"  
  
"Yes. It's very true." Noki looked up suddenly and grabbed one   
of her hands. He ended up on the floor on one knee.  
  
"Jendra, can you ever forgive me? For what I've done to you and   
Shane?" His voice was cracked with the effort of holding back tears.   
  
Jendra bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. She sighed,   
then realized the shocks were different. They were still there, but it   
was different. Softer. More pleasant and not as scary. "Yes. I forgive   
you." she replied with a gentle smile.  
  
Noki stood up and hugged her fiercely. She buried her face in   
his shoulder and cried happily. He pulled back to look at her. He gently   
wiped away her tears, then kissed her softly.   
  
(((Noki? This is like the first time...))) Jendra looked around.   
His mind was sad. The corners were dark and dingy. But the center, where   
she was, was bright as the sun. Light was all around her. She felt like   
running and skipping through his mind, lighting up the dark places.   
Making him forget the pain.  
  
(((Yes, Jendra.)))  
  
(((Noki, what's wrong with your mind?)))  
  
(((It's from my parents. They were horrible people. They caused   
my dark points. But you are my light. You burn away the darkness.)))  
  
Jendra was pleased and she heard him laugh in her mind.  
  
(((Oh, Jendra. I love you.)))  
  
(((I love you, too, Noki.)))  



End file.
